Valentines Day Poems
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. It's Valentines Day and McGee needs a poem to write in the card he has got for Abby. He asks Tony and Ziva for their help and obviously they don't take it seriously.


It was another day working but it wasn't just any normal day as it was February 14th, or as most people knew it, Valentines Day. It was the day where you could send a box of chocolates; some flowers, a card and other gifts to the one you had a crush on or loved.

The team were working in the bullpen as usual and they were all there even Gibbs was. They were all sipping cups of coffee while they tried to help McGee come up with a poem to write in the card he had for Abby, as they were now dating, even though they were breaking Rule 12, Gibbs didn't mind as it was Abby. He had already got her some black roses, a dress and he knew that wasn't enough so he was trying to write something sweet in the card.

Tony was trying to help as was Ziva but their poems weren't good enough. McGee sighed and put his head in his hands for a moment. Then he snapped his head up as he thought of something, then as he went to write it in the card, he realised it wasn't that good and he put his pen down on his desk.

"How about this? Roses are blue, Violets are red, I've got this wrong, Let's go to bed," Tony asked.

"No," McGee sighed.

"Fine how about; Roses are red, Pickles are green, I love your legs, And what's in between," Tony smirked.

"No Tony," McGee sighed again.

"I have one. Roses are red, Nuts are brown, Skirts go up, Pants go down, Body to body, Skin to skin, When it goes hard, Just shove it in," Ziva said.

"That's a good one, I'll have to write that down," Tony laughed.

"Guys, can't you at least act like adults for once," McGee sighed.

"How about this one? Roses are grey, Violets are grey, The sky is grey, Shit I'm colour blind," Tony chuckled.

"I like that one," Ziva laughed.

"Well I don't," McGee said.

Gibbs had finally had enough and he looked up from his computer. He looked at his agents who should have been working and he thought of a poem. He went through many and then he found the right one.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, Flowers are beautiful, But are nothing compared to you," Gibbs said.

"That's perfect, thanks boss," McGee smiled.

McGee picked up his pen and wrote down the poem in the card for Abby. When he was done, he put the card in the red envelope and sealed it. He then looked at Tony who was smiling.

"I've got another one that is comedy gold. Rose are red, Violets are blue, How about we meet up later, So I can fuc-" Tony started.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said.

"Sorry boss," Tony apologised.

At that moment Abby ran in to the bullpen with a card and a parcel. She ran over to McGee and handed them to him. McGee then handed her the roses, a bag with the dress in and a card.

"Happy Valentines Day Timmy," Abby smiled.

"Happy Valentines Day Abby," McGee grinned.

As they shared a quick hug, McGee kissed her lips then pulled away. As he opened the card he had received off her, he read it and then he looked at Tony as he read the poem inside it.

The poem read _'Roses are black, Violets are blue, No one is, As sexy as you, You're the one I love, You're the best, Come down to my lab, And we can have sex'_. McGee shook his head and then looked over at Abby.

"I love it, but why did you get the poem off Tony?" McGee asked.

"I didn't get the poem off Tony, I wrote it myself and I mean it," Abby winked.

As Abby walked out of the bullpen, McGee tugged at his tie as the room had just got a lot hotter. The three agents stared at him as he smiled widely then he got up from his seat and ran towards the elevator. As he stepped inside it as the doors parted, he hit the floor for Abby's lab and grinned. This was going to be the best Valentines Day ever.

**Thanks for reading guys. Just a McAbby fic that my friend helped me with, as she text me all them poems. I hope you all have a freaking great Valentines Day. Anyway Roses are red, Violets are blue, Please do me a favour, And leave me a review :)**


End file.
